wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reed
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Skywings may have wings, but so do I. Nightwings may glitter, and with jewels, so can I. So I have all the qualities you want in me. Now you're going to deny me because you say Mudwings are... what's the word you used... Dumb? Clumsy? and... "Chunky?" -Reed, talking to Haters disapproving dragons | |} Reed Reed is a Mudwing who wants to be graceful and perform for the queens. He likes to dance, fly, and do astonishing tricks that leave crowds speechless... or he would if Haters the people he was performing for would accept the fact that Mudwings can be graceful. Personality Reed is an ambitious Mudwing, who will do almost anything to achieve his goals. He loves to dance, jump, and glide. He wants to perform tricks and amaze everyone. He is often worried about being perfect because he knows based on how people judge and think of Mudwings, that if he messes up too much he will embarrass himself and get teased (More than he already is). Because of this, he is very causes and gets nervous easily. He sometimes will have panic attacks, worried what others think of him. He is also quite awkward, constantly worrying what other dragons think about him. Flying is the one thing that can calm him down when he get really nervous. Appearance He looks quite normal. He has Hickory colored scales with Peanut colored undersclaes. His eyes are shiny and topaz colored, and he often wears bandages on his feet from blisters he gets from running and landing after long tricks in the air. He often wears silk twined around his wings for a prettier, flowing effect when he flies. He sometimes wears silk around his neck or horns, but only on special occasions. Backstory Once when Reed was young, he, his brothers, and sister went to a Skywing event. Now that the Skywings were becoming less aggressive, the Skywing arena often had all sorts of performances. Reed was able to attend one, and was amazed by what he saw. The Skywing performers glided like eagles and flew in amazing designs. He talked about the performance for the rest of the day. When Reed and his siblings got home, Reed decided to try some of the tricks. He adored the feeling of flying, and had fun (Though, it being his first time, he messed up frequently) While his siblings trained to be warriors, authors, and artists, He would sneak off and practice. This went on for a year, until one day his teacher saw him. The teacher was impressed and glad he was breaking stereotypes, but some other Mudwings, were not. They found out when the teacher, wanting to improve his reputation accidentally talked about Reed. The other Mudwings decided to send him off to learn how to 'act in the real world' Relationships Iceburn- Reed is good friends with Iceburn, and they often do pretty weird stuff together. Flurry- They both kinda like each other, but their not nessesaraly 'in a relationship'? Bullfrog- They are good friends, and Bullfrog is Reeds only Mudwing friend. They both find the Mudwing stereotypes annoying, and they are determind to continue to defy them. Wynn- Wynn is Reed's older brother, and the bjgwings of his sibs. Reed feels like his dreams are accepted by Wynn, but can also feel pressured by him, and worries his brother wishes he was stronger. Gallery Sobad.jpeg|Drawing by SlopStorm! Quick Note: When you think of Mudwing, what do you think of? Strong? Bulky? Brainless? A friend? Despite what you may think, I want to make it aware that Mudwings can have personalities other than the stereotypes. Believe it or not, they can have developed personalities like any other dragon! ''-Gasps!- '' And it just so happens, Reed wants to be more that a clumsy friend. Coding by Forge Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (GeekSheep) Category:LGBT+